Shura-iro no senshi
ścieżka dźwiękowa Dragon Ball Z. Wykonawca to Kōji Kaya, słowa: Sakiko Iwamuro, muzyka: Kenji Yamamoto. Tekst Japanese Lyrics 血の雨降らす　この快感に 体中が　奮い立つ やめられないぜ　殺人遊戯 狙い定めりゃ　容赦しないぜ 一族だろうが　兄弟だろうが 知ったものか　消してやるさ 早く出て来い　孫悟空 お前以外は勝負にならない 戦いこそ命の嵐　力こそ勲章さ 殺しの数だけ　日が昇りゃ 骨のズイまでえぐれ！！ 我等は、我等は、修羅色の戦士 本気にさせる　闘志を見せろ 怒り燃やせ　牙を出せ 強くなけりゃ　面白く無い 覚悟はいいか　孫悟空 お前の明日はこの手の中 戦いこそ息吹の証し　力こそ存在さ 笑っているのも　今のうち 闇の世界へと失せろ！！ 我等は、我等は、修羅色の戦士 戦いこそ命の嵐　力こそ勲章さ 戦いこそ息吹の証し　力こそ存在さ Japanese Romaji Lyrics Chi no ame furasu kono kaikan ni Karadajū ga furuitatsu Yamerarenai ze satsujin yūgi Nerai sadamerya yōsha shinai ze Ichizoku darō ga kyōdai darō ga Shitta mono ka keshite yaru sa Hayaku dete koi Son Gokū Omae igai wa shōbu ni naranai Tatakai koso inochi no arashi chikara koso kunshō sa Koroshi no kazu dake hi ga noborya Hone no zui made egure!! Ware-ra wa, ware-ra wa, shura-iro no senshi Honki ni saseru tōshi o misero Ikari moyase kiba o dase Tsuyoku nakerya omoshiroku nai Kakugo wa ii ka Son Gokū Omae no ashita wa kono te no naka Tatakai koso ibuki no akashi chikara koso sonzai sa Waratte iru no mo ima no uchi Yami no sekai e to usero!! Ware-ra wa, ware-ra wa, shura-iro no senshi Tatakai koso inochi no arashi chikara koso kunshō sa Tatakai koso ibuki no akashi chikara koso sonzai sa English Translation Lyrics At the joy of setting loose a rain of blood, My whole body shudders with excitement You can’t stop this game of murder When I decide to go after someone, I don’t show any mercy We may be family, we may be brothers, But do you think I care? I’ll make you disappear Hurry up and show yourself, Son Goku With anyone but you, it just won’t be a fight Battle is the storm of life, and power is its own reward If the sun only rises as much as you’ve killed, Gouge them to the marrow of their bones!! We are, we are, battle-colored warriors I’ll make you be serious, so show your fighting spirit Set your rage on fire, and bare your fangs If you don’t get stronger, it won’t be any fun Are you prepared, Son Goku? Your future is in my hands Battle is proof you’re alive, and power is existence If you’re going to laugh, you’d better do it now Beat it, to a world of darkness!! We are, we are, battle-colored warriors Battle is the storm of life, and power is its own reward Battle is proof you’re alive, and power is existence. Polskie Tłumaczenie To radosne uczucie wywołujące deszcz krwi. Wprawia w drżenie całe moje ciało. Nie możesz powstrzymać tej gry w zabijanie Kiedy obieram cel, nie okazuję żadnej litości. Możemy być rodziną, możemy być braćmi Myślisz, że obchodzi mnie to? Zabiję cię. Szybko wyłaź, Son Goku. Nie będę mógł się wykazać walcząc z kimś innym. Walka jest żywiołem mojego życia, siła jest naszą nagrodą. Słońce wzejdzie tak wysoko, jak liczba zabitych ofiar. Rozgryzę ich do szpiku kości. Jesteśmy, jesteśmy wojownikami w kolorze walki. Traktuję cię poważnie, więc pokaż mi swojego ducha walki. Niech twój gniew zapłonie i pokaże twoje kły. Nie będzie zabawy, jeśli nie jesteś silny. Jesteś gotowy, Son Goku? Twoja przyszłość jest w moich rękach. Walka jest powodem, by żyć, moc jest sensem istnienia. Nie będziesz się więcej śmiać. Zatopię twój świat w ciemności. Jesteśmy, jesteśmy wojownikami w kolorze walki. Walka jest żywiołem mojego życia, siła jest naszą nagrodą. Walka jest powodem, by żyć, moc jest sensem istnienia. Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBZ